Russia's Eclipse
by CaptinJackOff
Summary: Summary: M Rated For Later Chapters, A Story Of How Two Nations Fell In love With Each other. GermanyxRussia. Uke!Russia, Seme!Germany.. Idea inspired by Fall Out Boy: The Carpal Tunnel Of Love. OOCness.


Summary: M Rated For Later Chapters, A Story Of How Two Nations Fell In love With Each other. GermanyxRussia. Uke!Russia, Seme!Germany.. Idea inspired by **Fall Out Boy: The Carpal Tunnel Of Love. **OOCness.

Ivan's POV:

_Hmm, _I need to get laid. Boris isn't fun anymore, and they all think I'm a demon. I know I am but I seriously need to get away from my sister; she's not the energetic, happy, _sane _kid anymore. Now she wants to marry me and become one with me, I shivered and knelt down in my bathroom. I wonder where I kept the condoms. _Shit,_ I used it to choke someone the other day. I smiled at that _thrilling_ memory. The adrenaline rush you get when you do something bad. Well then, I suppose I'm an adrenaline junkie. I paced around the rug in the bathroom; maybe my supposedly future partner will have them. I shrugged and quickly undressed myself. The house finally sounded peaceful for once.

I stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. I hissed at the sudden cold contact with my back. Then I remembered something, I need to fix the water badly. _Oh well, _the cold water reminded me of my very own cold heart. I touched my chest where my heart should be and stared at the tiles. Why does everyone hate me in Hetalia? I glared at the faucet and punched the wall. _What did I do to deserve all of this? When was the last time anyone treated me like a normal person? Oh right, I'm not a normal person. I represent the cold, heartless, violent, Russia. _I reached out for the sponge, I just need to smile and relax. No one likes my smile, but at least it covers my true emotions. I was just lost in my own mind.

I quickly washed my hair with shampoo then soap. I used a cologne-smelling soap and quickly rinsed out the sponge. I finally put conditioner in it and rinsed my hair out also. I smiled a weak smile and then stepped out of the shower. It was so cold outside the freezing shower. I scanned the room for a towel. The only thing hiding my scrawny body by a little was my muscles and my coat. _What should I wear to the club today?_

I stepped out of the bathroom while stuck in my train of thought. I quickly hit my head to lose the complex thoughts. I strutted (_yes strutted) _to my old chipping gray room. Unlike the usual, it only had the necessary. Meaning California King-Sized bed, a long shaggy black carpet, and the rest usually needed. I sighed and rummaged through my closet. _Aha, _I pulled out a green low-cut V-neck, black skinny jeans, a pair of rainbow socks, rainbow bracelets, black high-top converse with black and green checkered laces, and I put my snake-bites in my holes right below my lip. _Perfect _I thought as I smiled a rare but happy smile. Not to mention I was wearing German flag print boxers, my favorite pair I had.

I wish I could run into him at the bar I'm going to. I'm going to an American bar in Germany though. I don't know they had one in Germany, but I don't want to question Father Germany's land. I licked my lips and clicked my tongue in my mouth. _I wouldn't mind bottoming for that sexy piece of ass. _Even that idea made me almost harden. I bit my lip and dressed myself. I flung my tongue at my snake-bites. I ran a hand through my messy pale brown hair and stared at the ceiling. "Time to go I suppose," I quickly went downstairs to the closet near the kitchen. I threw on a checkered black and white hoodie and slipped out of the house. _Finally, _I opened the garage with the opener that came along with it and went inside. I looked for my lucky car, she was a green Bugatti. _Yes, Germans _make_ very nice cars._ I found the key in my boxers and opened the car with it. I climbed inside of it and turned the key. Off to Germany I suppose. Well, thank god I'm not going to the club today. I have to book a hotel in Germany and take a flight. I drove to the airport and quickly made it to my jet. Being a country has its perks I suppose. I grinned and took a power nap in the jet. I woke up to the noise of the jet landing luckily.

"Home sweet home," I smiled while I whispered it to myself. The first thing to do was find a hotel, but one of my associates booked it for me already during the jet ride. I had a cab drive me to the Swissotel hotel. I was told it's a 5 star hotel so I'm a little excited. When we made it I quickly paid the driver and made it to the receptionist table.

"Hallo. (Hello)"

"Willkommen." (Welcome)

"Kann ich bitte meinen Schlüssel haben?" (Can I please have my key?)

"Name, Sir?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel." (Here is your key)

"Wunderbar." (Wonderful)

I quickly made my way to my room to relax. I ordered nothing; I only wished to relax on my bed. _Hmm, or maybe I could go visit Ludwig._ That very idea seemed appealing to me so I went along with it. I set my entire luggage down in the room and locked it when I came out of it. I smiled and walked down all the stairs to the outside of the hotel. I yelled for a taxi and I got one right off the bat.

"Wo gehst du hin?" (Where are you going)

"Deutschland" (Germany)

"Ludwig?"

"Ja." (Yes)

Apparently the taxi driver knew who I was talking about luckily and drove me to his home. It was a long time, but I stared at the sites the whole time. We arrived and I paid the taxi driver and came out of the cab. I was so excited! I knocked on the door and waited patiently. Sadly, Ludwig's older _annoying_ brother opened the door and caught me smiling weirdly.

"Oh, it's you Russia."

"Hello Gilbert!"

"Hn, I'm too awesome to speak to you."

"I actually just want to speak with Ludwig."

"Hn, whatever."

And with that, he let me inside the house. It wasn't bad at all, it was actually way neater than my house. Ludwig came down the stairs and was shocked to see me strangely.

"R-R-Russia."

"Germany."

"Ew gross, the awesome Prussia is leaving."

"Okay."

"Is that actually you Russia?"

"Yah, is it something I'm wearing?"  
>"You look, well…"<br>"Uhm, this is my free style clothing."

**Germany's POV:**

_Russia looked so hot. And is that a pair of snake-bites? I wonder why he's dressed like that, and why is he here at my home. _I asked him," Why're you here Russia." I saw him blush which was so cute. He quickly replied to my question though," I wanted to visit you." _The_ _Russia_ wanted to visit me? I made sure Prussia wasn't around and I kissed him. He wouldn't respond back, so I grabbed his crotch. He gasped which allowed me to guide my tongue in since he parted his mouth. I smirked against the kiss and rubbed our groins together. I groaned and he didn't moan to the kiss? I was utterly shocked.

I sighed and asked him," Do you even love me?" I saw Ivan shuffle around a bit under my grasp, so I let go and looked down. And then I looked up to meet his face, _he was blushing! _Aw screw this all, I lifted him up in the air and towards my couch. "Let's have a little fun, ja?"

**Russia's POV:**

_This is not what I planned, it's even better! _He dropped me on the couch and we started making out once again. I grew some courage and put my hand on his belt. I heard a gasp and proceeded unbuckling his belt. I licked my lips and he gave me the signal to finish it. I pulled his pants down only to be in surprise. _My lover had rainbow boxers._ "I'm guessing you believe in gay pride, da?" "Ja, Russia, what's your orientation?" I giggled and whispered in his ear dirty words. He only smirked at me and took my pants off. I felt a breeze roll in and I shivered.

He carried me to his bed and then locked the door. I could only blush from the bed as he made his way towards me seductively. He grasped my locks and I gasped in shock.

He whispered in my ear," Suck," and then put two fingers up to my mouth. I sucked them off until they were lubricated with saliva. I received a chaste hiss on my lips and saw _the Germany_ blushing! I pouted because I was the one with less clothing on between the both of us. Before he could take me, I pushed him down on the bed and took the rest of his clothes off.

"Persistent are we, Russia?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure."

Damn bastard was getting too cocky. I was pushed back on the bed and he was on top of me. We continued making out with tongue and all. I moaned into the kiss as he started kissing me.

"S-St-Stop it G-Germany!"

"No, it's my turn to please you."

I bit my lip as he started kissing me all over. He started with the spot right where my neck and head met and bit down. Tears swelled in my eyes, _it hurt like a freaking bitch._

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Ludwig kissed Ivan's tears away. He continued going South with kisses of comfort. He finally made it to his navel and licked at it. Ivan shuffled around in his grasp and moaned. Germany stared at Ivan's boxers," You like my flag?" Ivan blushed heavily and shied away. Just then, Prussia came rushing in. "Communist bastard," he screamed at Ivan," get the fuck away from my brother!" Ivan grew tears in his eyes and walked past Prussia and to the couch for his clothes.

"What's wrong with you Gilbert?"

"But, Westttt!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL LIFE!"

With that, Ludwig shoved Gilbert and walked into the living room to see Russia leaving.

"Wait, Russia!"

"What do you want from me, Ludwig?"

"I lo-."

"Good bye."


End file.
